


Untitled SGA/SGC Drabble

by adafrog



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled drabble I came up with while watching Boa. I think it was Boa. Maybe it was Python....anyway, I thought that it would be equally applicable to the SGC/SGA. Picture this, if you will...a hapless archeologist/paleontologist being accosted by a member of an away team in an attempt to get him to come look at some neat (read: not dead) almost dinosaur thingies.<br/>Rated PG<br/>No pairing.<br/>(written in 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled SGA/SGC Drabble

“Nooooo, no no no no no no. You see, I work with dead things. Dead things in rock. Dead things that had been in ice, but were now in rock because the ice melted away. Dead things that may have once been in rock, but were now in ice because the rock eroded away, and nothing was left but the ice and-the dead thing. Did I mention dead? That’s pretty much the key word there-dead.”

“Come on!”

“Dead, major.”

“Spoilsport.”


End file.
